


The Abyss

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Trance - Freeform, could be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Croissant falls, Timekeeper catchesAnd they both trust each other.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie & Timekeeper Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta based on personal experiences. Both halves.

Croissant sat on the mattress, watching her ship carefully. She was doing a run check...yeah, it was working right. Yeah, it functioned. The modifications were working properly.

Now she took her remote and clicked it off. She watched the ship carefully...watching the propeller spin down. It worked….she can relax.

A little voice in the back of her head poked at her. She can relax. She can just let her shoulders drop. Watch the propeller spin down.

Her head spinning down...down down…. Croissant fell backward onto the mattress. Her brain felt so dim. Why….

Why didn't matter. Why never mattered. Just go...spinning down. That wasn't her voice….telling her to go down...it didn't need to be her voice.

A fog rolled through her mind. It felt so nice. It felt so soft and warm. She could just relax into it...she could just relax. Her thoughts softly drift away. It was so nice. It was so soft. It was impossible to fight.

Her thoughts softly drift away. Away into the fog. Away into nothing. It felt so nice. Distant...warm...good.

The fog only got heavier and heavier. Slowly it pushed her down...down down deeper into the endless warm abyss. It felt so nice.

Her head was so foggy. So nice...no thought just...floating away into the pleasant abyss.

* * *

Timekeeper held Croissant against her chest, soft and gentle. The young engineer was far into the abyss...of course she would catch her. She had her arms gently wrapped around Croissant, holding her steady as the floated through the timescape. For a moment she wondered if Croissant would even notice…

Does it really matter in the end? Croissant enjoyed this. And that's all that was important. Timekeeper gently ran her fingers through Croissant's hair. It felt nice...to watch her fall into a blissful happy state.

They could just float here...for a while. Timekeeper knew better than to keep her though...she knew she had to send her dear back soon, so she enjoyed this.

But eventually the time being opened a rift back to the garage. She gently floated through it. She placed Croissant back on the mattress and spoke so softly.

"Wake up, my dear~"

She watched with a smile as Croissant jerked awake, sitting up and looking around. After a few blinked she recognized Timekeeper.

"...hi."

"Hello, my dear."

"......did you...did you turn my propellers into a-"

"Don’t worry about that right now. You need something to eat." Timekeeper helped Croissant to her feet. "Come on...let's go bother your friend for some food."

"We don't bother Sandwich. We pay her."

" _ You _ pay her, my dear."

"...are you stealing from my friend?"

"I'm stealing from you."

"...this is why I buy two sandwiches now."


	2. The Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unseen-umpire on tumblr

Timekeeper stared at the forgotten pocketwatch on Croissant's desk. She gently picked it up and ran her fingers over the face of the watch. It shone in the light quite nicely. The back did as well. She grasped the chain between her fingers and let the watch hang from it.

It didn't take much to get it to spin gently and swing back and forth. Her grin widened as she heard the sounds of a rift being pushed open. She knew just what to do.

* * *

Croissant threw the landing gear and set her ship down back in her garage. She leaned back in the cockpit and closed her eyes. For a moment she was still...then she started to curl up and wiggle.

"Yes...yes! Yes it worked!"

"You seem pleased with yourself, my dear."

Croissant stopped and looked up, her face lighting up. "Timekeeper! Did you see? That landing was as smooth as polished crystal."

Timekeeper smiled, the engineer knew it was genuine. Croissant hummed as the time being pat her head gently, she couldn't help but feel happy as she praised her.

It was a good day...Croissant closed her eyes and hummed in delight. The day was done…

"Croissant...is your day done?"

Croissant nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm done for the day and-"

"Open your eyes then."

Croissant raised a brow, yet obeyed. Her eyes blinked open and she just got more confused.

Her pocket watch...Timekeeper was swinging it by the chain in front of her gaze. It shone in the light of the garage.

"What-"

"Focus my dear."

Croissant blinked, then sighed and played along. Alright. Focus. The watch swung back and forth, back and forth...back and forth. She could follow it with her eyes.

It was easy. It was lightly spinning as it swung. Between the face and the casing...it flashed in front of her eyes. She found herself counting with the slow flashes of the casing.

1...she felt herself start to sway with the swinging of the watch...

2...has Timekeeper been talking this whole time…?

3….its hard to understand...she doesn't need to hear to obey...

4...a ticking filling her ears...so nice...orderly...

5…her thoughts falling to the rhythm…

6...the fog rolling in...heavy and warm…

7...floating on the surface of the abyss…

8……deeper…deeper down…

9…the waves pulling her under...until.

10…

Croissant's eyes shut as she fell completely down. No thoughts, no awareness...just the warm ticking. Its nice. She's safe. The ticking sends ripples through the abyss, slowly pushing her deeper and deeper…

Deeper…

Deeper…

* * *

Timekeeper smiled and put a hand on Croissant's head, keeping her from slumping forward and knocking into the controls of her craft.

The time being hummed in delight and gently stroked Croissant's head with her thumb.

"Very good...very good my dear. Easy to fall, easy to obey...comfortable and warm in the abyss."

Croissant let out a dazed sound and dimly nodded.

"You'll fall to the ticking...always, automatically. You'll remember this...deep inside...past your conscious thought."

Another sound and nod.

"You're very good at listening my dear...now...wake up!"

The order was firm and Croissant jolted awake. She sat up suddenly and blinked several times before looking up at Timekeeper.

"....really? A pocket watch?"

Timekeeper just smiled a little and lightly ruffled Croissant's hair. "It worked, didn't it my dear?"

"....yeah." Croissant looked away for a moment. "Is that all you had planned?"

Timekeeper laughed and picked Croissant up, out of the cockpit. "Of course not, my dear. But first...food…"

"Timekeeper, I'm fine."

"Croissant, you need to eat after a shift."

"...fine."


End file.
